In sampling and analyzing fluid samples from a subterranean formation, the phase condition of the extracted sample can have a significant impact on the validity or accuracy of the analysis results. Ideally, a formation fluid sample is extracted and analyzed as a homogeneous phase or substantially single-phase fluid. However, in practice, changes in pressure and/or temperature can cause a sample to become multi-phase in which, for example, a gas separates from a liquid phase, a liquid separates from a gas phase, or a solid separates from a liquid phase. Such phase separations can compromise the validity or accuracy of a fluid analysis of a sample because the emerging phase usually has a different composition and/or physical properties (e.g., density, viscosity, etc.) than the original phase. As a result, any analysis performed on such a multi-phase sample will no longer be representative of pristine formation fluid, thereby rendering any drilling or other production decisions based on the multi-phase sample as potentially flawed.